


When the Clock Strikes Twelve

by JustAPassingGlance



Series: 12 Days of Christmas 2013 [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:40:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3250031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAPassingGlance/pseuds/JustAPassingGlance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine and Sebastian had one goal in mind: stay up until midnight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Clock Strikes Twelve

After weeks of preparation they were ready. It had taken careful planning and more patience than either one of them knew they possessed. Sure there had been slip ups along the way; each of them, at one point or another, giving into the siren call of temptation. Blaine, four days into the operation and Sebastian managing to hold out until just after Christmas. 

”I don’t even know where to begin,” Blaine said, eyes wide as he surveyed their loot. 

Sebastian closed his eyes and dropped his hand into the pile, pulling up a treat at random. “Here’s good.” 

For almost a month they had been collecting anything with sugar and hoarding it away. They had one simple goal in mind; stay up  until midnight.

“We have to pace ourselves though. So it’s not all gone too early.”

“Look at it all,” Sebastian gestured to the heaping piles, “we couldn’t eat it all, even by midnight.”

Blaine grabbed a handful of Root Beer Barrels and carefully unwrapped the first one, making sure to start a neat pile.

“Coop got us sparkling grape juice. He said he’d bring it down later.”

The two boys were firmly banned from the upstairs on Cooper’s orders. Strictly speaking he and a friend were supposed to be watching the two younger boys for the night. However, within twenty minutes of the Anderson’s departing for their party the doorbell started ringing as Cooper’s friends began arriving. If the two younger boys stayed downstairs and perfectly recited the fake itinerary for the night when Mr. and Mrs. Anderson asked how things went, Cooper would give them a month’s allowance.

They ate more candy. They stared across the room.

Somehow being stuck in the basement suddenly made it a whole lot less fun than it normally was.

“Want to play Mario Kart?” Sebastian suggested as music started blasting from upstairs.

Mario Kart lasted for almost two hours and the entire pile of Kit Kats and Reese’s.

“I might be sick,” Blaine moaned, mouth feeling disgustingly sticky.  

“Too much chocolate,” mumbled Sebastian. Determinedly, he reached for a packet of Skittles and managed to pop three into his mouth before giving up.

“Maybe we can watch a movie?”

At the beginning of the evening they had made plans to sneak upstairs at some point. They hadn’t even had any interest in the party until Cooper expressly forbid them it. The minute he had they began scheming ways to see what all the fuss was about. But any such ideas were long gone from their mind as they struggled just to remain sitting up straight.

“’Kay,” Sebastian agreed as he stifled a yawn.

Carefully Blaine set the movie to play and curled up against Sebastian, head resting on the other boy’s chest as Sebastian’s arms wrapped around him.

Within twenty minutes they were both asleep.

“Hey squirt. Not-so-squirty squirt.” They blinked awake to Cooper crouched down in front of them. He was holding out plastic champagne flutes filled with the sparkling grape juice Blaine had promised. “How’s it going down here?”

“We weren’t sleeping,” Blaine immediately protested as he disentangled himself from Sebastian. “We’re staying up until midnight, just like you.”

Eagerly, Sebastian nodded in agreement, attempting to surreptitiously hide their stash.

“Uhhuh.” Cooper did not look very convinced.

“We weren’t sleeping,” Sebastian insisted. “We were…”

“Playing the super quiet game,” Blaine supplied his for his floundering boyfriend.

“Yeah. The first one to move or talk loses.”

“And I definitely would’ve won if you hadn’t scared me, Coop.” Blaine tried his most charming pout.

Cooper shook his head at them. “Alright. I’ll just leave these here and let you get back to your little game.”

“Thank you. But I think we’re going to play something else now.” Graciously, Blaine accepted the glasses from his brother and placed them on the nearby coffee table before snuggling back into Sebastian’s chest.

This time they settled in to watch cartoons with Blaine offering up a running commentary of which characters he thought fitted them best as they alternated feeding each other jelly beans. 

“Eugh,” Sebastian gagged. “Strawberry. I hate strawberry.” He wrinkled his nose up dramatically, face looking like he had just eaten manure instead of a sweet.

Immediately Blaine was grabbing a bottle of 7up and pecking little apologetic kisses soothingly across the bridge of Sebastian’s nose.

“Here,” he offered once Sebastian stopped looking like he was going to be sick. “It’s the last buttered popcorn.” Buttered popcorn was both of their favourites and the only fight they had ever gotten into had been over the jelly bean.

Sebastian broke it in half and offered the other part to Blaine who gave Sebastian’s nose another grateful kiss.

“This is the longest night ever,” Sebastian sighed as the grandfather clock in the upstairs hall chimed 11.

“Come on,” Blaine jumped up and tried to pull Sebastian with him. “Let’s go explore upstairs.”

“Or,” with a tug Sebastian pulled him back down, wincing as the other boy tumbled into his lap, “we can stay down here. It’s nice down here. With only you.”

“I like being with only you too,” Blaine smiled shyly at him. Despite the fact that they had been dating for almost three months and sometimes kissed and hugged every day, Sebastian still said things that made Blaine’s whole face catch on fire and his toes lose all feeling. “But we have to stay awake,” he said suddenly serious, even going so far as to poke Sebastian’s chest for emphasis.

“Okay.” Sebastian pulled him closer. He didn’t really understand why he liked laying with Blaine so much. He’d been throwing stuffed animals off his bed since he was 2 because he hated sharing his space. But he liked doing anything with Blaine. Whether it was playing video games or hide and seek (mostly when they were able to hide together and they huddled up, giggling somewhere as Rachel huffed around the house unable to find them.) or, as it turned out, cuddling.

Together they managed to keep each other awake for the next hour. Every time one of them started to doze the other would poke him awake. Their half-eaten mound of candy lay ignored to the side. Although every once in a while they would half-heartedly sort through it in hopes of finding something they wanted that might keep them from losing their continued battle with drowsiness.

Suddenly the upstairs went completely quiet, even the music cutting out.

“TEN!” the group shouted. “NINE!”

“Seb,” Blaine startled upright. “It’s time!”

“Wha?” Sebastian looked blearily away from the television screen his eyes had been fixed to for the last twenty minutes.

“It’s time!” Blaine said again before excitedly shouting, ‘FIVE!” adding his own little voice to the shouts from above. “Seb!” Blaine clutched his arm and shook it violently.

“Three,” Sebastian t took up the countdown, although  a little less enthusiastically.

“Two,” they said together. “ONE.”

“Happy New Year, Blaine,” Sebastian leaned down to brush his lips over his boyfriend’s.

“HAPPY NEW YEAR, SEB!” Blaine exclaimed still vibrating from excitement. “We did it. We really did it! And Coop said we wouldn’t. Boy was he wrong.”

“Yeah,” Sebastian agreed. With the interest of the moment gone he was curling back into his blanket, ready to give into the siren song of sleep. “We did.”

“I could do this every night,” Blaine continued excitedly. “Or stay up for eight more hours.” He paused for a second. “Or maybe just three.” Knowing your own limits was important, his mother always said while his father often extolled the merits of realistic expectations.

“’Kay. Jus’ do it quietly.  Quiet is nice.”

“Okay.” Blaine settled himself next to Sebastian even though he was still twitching with elation at their feat.

Sebastian started lightly snoring. 


End file.
